bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-2011 Olimpik Sarajevo Season
Pre-Season Season Preview Olimpik Sarajevo started their 2010-2011 season hiring former club player Branislav Mikulic as manager, replacing Mehmed Janjoš. The board inclined for the former player, because of his knowledge of the Bosnian foobtall, and his current position as Bosnia & Herzegovina National Manager. Season Objectives The club objectives are: - "Fight Bravely" against relegation from the Adriatic Second Division - Reach the second round of the Adriatic Cup In order to reach this objectives the board gave Mikulic a transfer budget of €45,000 and a wage budget of €11,500 per month. Currently the team is spending €15,587 per month on wages. 2009-2010 End of Season Roster After the dissapointing 2009-2010 season that ended with the demotion to the Adriatic Second Division, and Mikulic was hired, he was left with a poor squad, with some young talent, but undeveloped, with a few aging veterans. The full 2009-2010 End of Season Roster can be seen, following the link at the top of this section. Summer Transfers Outgoing *Admir Rascic to Krasnodar for €275,000 *Milos Vidovic to Cracovia for €100,000 *Almir Pliska to Shkendija for €90,000 *Nedim Hiros on a free transfer Incoming *Vojislav Vranjkovic on a free transfer from Dinamo Bucharest *Nikola Djokic on a free transfer from Dubocica *Ibrahim Said on a free transfer from Ismaily *Risto Lakic on a free transfer from Vojvodina *Phil Jackson on a free transfer from Celik *Selimir Vidovic on a free transfer from Imotski Pre-Season Fixtures Pre-Season Review A good pre-season was made, where Mikulic got to know his players and re-shaped the squad. The three outgoing transfers were a mean to relieve salary space, because of the shortage imposed by the board. Eventually, after parting three players, and receiving €465,000 in return from sales, Mikulic pressed the board and they aproved a wage budget of €23,000 per month, with the condition of no spending funds to improve the team. Mikulic held a couple of trial sessions for players without a club, and attended the trialist matches and finally got to welcome 5 new players. The most celebrated transfers were the Columbian Phil Jackson and the Egyptian Ibrahim Said. The pre-season schedule was arranged to have weaker squads, with the exception of the Belgian Second Division side Charleroi, who was appointed to kick off the pre-season. The match against Charleroi was a hard fought match, and it ended on a defeat. But an upbeat defeat, as the Olimpik side, was expected to lose heavily. Three wins in a row rose the expectations of the fans, but a hard unfair defeat with a 92-minute goal was a rough landing. Mikulic also brought in a specialized team of coaches and scouts, who will provide technical insight of the training and recruitment of players. Best Players Phil Jackson was the best performer in the pre-season. He snatched 5 goals in 5 matches, earning an average match rating of 7.50 (out of 10) (1 Man of the Match award) Gabriel Cárcamo also shined, with 1 goal and 5 assists, earning an average rating of 7.28. Muhamed Subasic was the third prominent player, as the Left Back snatched 1 assist and had a great pass completion percentage, earning an average rating of 7.05 (1 Man of the Match award) Season Opening Day Squad After the pre-season was finished, the team started preparing their first challenge, the first round Adriatic Cup match against Inter Zapresic. The team was conformed by 2 Goalkeepers, 5 Center Backs, 3 Fullbacks, 2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Wingers, 3 Attacking Midfielders and 4 Strikers. The full roster can be seen in the link at the top of this section. Ideal Formation The tactic is a classic 4-4-2 Diamond. For an in-depth tactical analysis, follow the link above this section. Fixtures The season will be divided in two halves, with the winter break in the middle. First Half of the Season It was a very succesful first part of the season. In spite of a very lackluster participation in the Adriatic Cup, the team rallied and showed that they really cared about the league. Olimpik Sarajevo was forseen to fight for relegation, and they have achieved a very respectable 7th position, while still fighting for promotion. Best Players Vojislav Vranjkovic has been so far the team's top performer. In 19 league matches (1 as a sub), he has scored 2 times and dished 7 assists, plus an excellent pass completion percentage of 79%. His average rating was 7.13 Asim Skaljic was anohter highlighted player. In 19 league matches, he also scored twice and was one time the man of the match. His rating was 7.05. Phil Jackson had a half year with highs and lows, he clearly is a streak player, and when he is hot, nobody can stop him. He was the team's leading scorer with 8 goals, and also set up 4 goals with his passing. His average rating was 7.04. Second Half of the Season The team went on an awesome run after the winter break, getting 7 wins in a row, and a 9 game unbeaten streak (8W, 1D), which catapulted them to the second place in the league. And then it came to the decisive match of the season, Zeta (1st) vs. Olimpik (2nd), when only a 2-point margin was dividing them. Unfortunately for Olimpik, Zeta had the better part of that game and they won 2-1. This, eventually brought a hit to the team's morale, and it only could be reverted after two games, when they were risking the promotion spot. Finally, they rallied and held on to that spot, and got promoted to the Adriatic First Division. Full Season Statistics Table Winter Transfers Limited movement, the team looked to strenghten their weaknesses, and as it didn't sell anyone, no players had to be replaced. The only outgoing transfer was Ibrahim Said, he didn't get used to life in Bosnia and Herzegovina, plus his hefty salary (€4.000), was too much to burden. He was terminated at the beginning of the winter break. Outgoing *Ibrahim Said on a free transfer Incoming *Zelimir Vidovic on a free transfer from Imotski *Ivor Doder for €6.000 from Bubamara *Nikola Jolovic on a free transfer from OFK Beograd *Igor Krmar Loan (fee: €8.000), from Radnicki 1923 *Marko Smodis Loan (no fee), from Mura 05 Squad (Second Half of the Season) After the winter transfers the 23-men squad was conformed by 3 Goalkeepers, 8 Defensemen, 8 Midfielders and 4 Strikers. The detailed roster is in the link on top. Season Review and Aftermath It was a brilliant season for Olimpik Sarajevo, as they have been promoted immediately back to the Adriatic First Division, when they were expected (to the press and other teams), to fight to avoid relegation. Objectives Review The objectives changed during the year, because of the team overachieving. The first part of the season had a "Bravely Fight Against Relegation" objective, while in the second half that changed to "Achieve a mid-table Position". Both of them were absolutely 200% complete, as the team achieved promotion from the league, while even, fighting for the crown. In the other hand, Olimpik failed to deliver their Adriatic Cup objective, when they failed to win their 1st round match, and could not achieve the second round objective. Best Players Vojislav Vranjkovic was the team's best overall performer, he missed few official games, with a couple of injuries and in 32 matches (31 as a starter), he got 6 goals and 9 assists, while being the man of the match 6 times. His pass completion percentage of 80% helped massively the team to orchestrate dangerous offensive plays. He had a 7.15 rating. Asim Skaljic was the team's best defender, always a sure bet in terms of taking the ball from the feet of the forwards. He played all 35 official games, all started, and had 4 goals. He only had 3 yellow cards, comitting only 25 fouls all season long. His overall rating was 7.10 Phil Jackson was the team's best scorer, playing 34 matches (all as a starter), he topped the charts with 16 goals, all of them in the league, where he was ranked third goalscorer of the season. He also had 7 assists, showing he's not a selfish player, he had a 56% shots on target percentage, and his average rating was 7.09 Mirza Rizvanovic had a great season. Despite not being touted as the ideal man for his position (Mikulic even hired Ibrahim Said, who later turned out to be a bust) he played extremely well, specially in the second half of the season, where he stepped up as a starter. He played 26 matches (17 as a starter), scored 1 goal, and had 3 yellow cards, with 22 fouls comitted. His overall rating was 7.06 Best Eleven Best Eleven for the 2010-2011 Season]] Best Eleven detail for the 2010-2011 Season]] Financial Review If we analyze the figures, the year was "saved" economically with the players sold. Its very worrysome, the low attendance the team had this season, with only 170 fans per match, this gave a very low Gate Receipts category, covering a measly 0,01% of the total income for the team. Hopefully this improves with the team's promotion to the Adriatic First Division Next Season Forecast A new season is approaching, beggining August 2011. In this season Olimpik Sarajevo, will have to battle against relegation one more time, this time, though, from the second tier of the system. Branislav Mikulic, was quoted saying "Our objective for this period, is to solidify the team's position in the First Division, as we feel we still have some work to do, before getting to the Superleague, we hope to achieve that, without losing the category, and grow this club, to what it deserves".